Coming Out
by Willowbooks
Summary: Draco and Harry 'come out' to the school. Very, very mushy, very fluffy, and hopefully a tiny bit funny. Slash.


"Harry, I know that you want to tell people about us, but do we _have _to do it this way?"

"Yes, Draco. Look, two years should have been enough for us to live through whatever they throw at us."

"I know, but…"

"No buts, Draco."

Harry steals a quick kiss, which Draco tries to deepen, but the former pulls back. Draco whines.

"Tonight," Harry promises. "And follow the plan!"

Draco glares at his lover's retreating back. _Unbelievable_.

oooooooo

"Draco?"

"Wh- GAH!"

"Draco!"

"What the hell are you trying to do, you madman?"

"Draco, there's a hitch in our plan. We'll have to do it the unoriginal way," Harry pouts (and Draco resists the urge to ravish him on the spot with that look).

Draco raised his eyes skywards in a silent thanks. "That's fine with me, I prefer not having to dress up, anyway."

"I know that, Draco. You're a little boring, sometimes."

"Though you insult me so plainly," Draco paused, slipping his arms around Harry's waist. "I still love you."

Harry, enjoying the attention, smirked. "Go on," He urged.

"Well," he began, grinning slyly. "You're bloody gorgeous."

Harry leant forward, his nose touching the other's. "Mhmm."

"You're sexy…" he bent his head down, kissing the dark-haired boy's neck lightly. Harry sighed in response.

"You're _fantastic_ in bed," Draco bit down hard, blowing on the reddening patch.

Harry shrugged his shoulder up gently, nudging Draco's head to face him. "Anything else?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Haven't I just fed your ego enough? Mine's all withered up here, what with the indignity of complimenting the Great Potter." He raised his head as he announced this, and Harry smiled, laughing slightly.

"Aww…" Harry kissed him, infuriatingly gently. "Poor Draco feeling a little upset?"

"A little."

"I can make it better."

"You'd better."

"Aye aye, sir."

ooooooooo

"So we're sticking with the 'unoriginal' plan?"

"Yes, Draco. Have you not been listening at all?"

"Too transfixed…"

"By what?" Harry demanded impatiently.

"These _lips_…" Draco kissed him, and all of Harry's snappiness faded away instantly.

"Come on, focus, Draco."

"So are you sure about this?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then."

"Give me your hand," without waiting for an answer, he grabbed it, but Draco pulled back. Harry looked a little offended.

"No, I don't mean it like that. But I'm not holding hands in public! I am no sissy!"

"Oh, fine, Draco. You're so daft sometimes." Draco just smiled widely, looking ever like the 5-year-old he was inside.

Harry rolled his eyes good-humouredly and walked forward into the Great Hall, Draco right behind him.

"Where are we sitting?"

"We're not eating here, Draco."

"Huh!"

"We do our thing, then leave."

Draco huffed loudly.

"I'll give you something later if you're good," Harry promised with a wink.

Draco brightened.

They walked up to the front of the room, in front of the teacher's table. Draco put his mouth right up to Harry's ear. "Ready?" he breathed.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Harry replied breathlessly.

Draco leaned forward, capturing Harry's lips in a gentle but searing kiss, working Harry's lips apart and sliding his tongue in. He wrapped his arms around the other's waist aa Harry's slid up around his neck. They kissed, long and hard, for a good five minutes before pulling apart to look around.

Not one single person was looking.

Draco looked sincerely confused, and turned his head to the left, looking at the teacher's table. The only person looking slightly different was Snape, whose face was tinged a little green, and he wasn't eating, apparently having lost his appetite. He stood up, deducted twenty points from Gryffindor for 'foul displays of affection' and walked out. Harry and Draco, still totally bewildered, left the Great Hall.

They sat on the stairs up to the first floor in silence until Ron and Hermione came out. She said nothing, whilst Ron said, in a somewhat pained voice, "We knew like six months ago, mate," Before patting Harry on the shoulder and following Hermione.

Draco turned to Harry. "Dammit."

"Draco."

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

The End 

A/N: A little odd thing I wrote at about midnight on Christmas Eve. Sensationally mushy, but it was the music that brought it on. The one I had was too.. I dunno. It wasn't right. Anyway, songlist: Lots of Jack Johnson, 'Good Times Gone' by Nickelback, and some Beautiful South. Oh, and Travis.


End file.
